Vincent Price
Vincent Price was an American actor. Biography Born in St. Louis, Missouri, he studied at the University of London during which time he became drawn to acting and made his professional stage debut in 1934. He first appeared onscreen in 1938, making a number of character appearances, before starring in Tower of London, the first of many horror appearances. Price would notably go on to appear in such films as Witchfinder General, The Abominable Dr. Phibes and Theatre of Blood, on radio as Simon Templar in The Saint, and memorably as Egghead in the 1960s Batman series. He was also a noted art collector and gourmet cook, and renowned voice actor, providing vocals for Thriller and appearing on programs such as The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. He made a notable final film appearance as the benevolent inventor in Edward Scissorhands. Price passed away in 1993. Singing Over his extensive career, Price sang professionally several times in several mediums, including an early duet with Gene Tierney in Dragonwyck, playing Sir Despard Murgatroyd in the television film of Ruddigore. Price also appeared in the stage musical Darling of the Day in the leading role of Priam Farll, and released a cover of The Monster Mash in 1977. In one of his favourite roles, Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective, he featured in two songs, "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" and "Goodbye So Soon", reported to have been written specifically for him. Film The House of Seven Gables (1940) *The Colour of Eyes (solo) Dragonwyck (1946) *I Dreamt I Dwelt in Marble Halls (duet) Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) *The Easter Bunny Always Sleeps (solo) Dr. Phibes Rises Again (1972) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) Madhouse (1974) *When Day is Dawn (solo) Ruddigore (1982) *Oh, Why Am I Moody und Sad? (solo) *You Understand? I Think I Do (duet) *I Once Was a Very Abandoned Person (duet) *My Eyes Are Fully Open (contains solo lines) The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (contains solo lines) *Goodbye So Soon (solo) Television The Rosemary Clooney Show (1957) *Wait Til' You See Her (contains solo lines) *Happy Ending (duet) The Red Skelton Hour (1958) *I Wuv You, I Wuv You to Bits (solo) *The Two of Us (duet) *The Three of Us The Muppet Show (1977) *You've Got a Friend (contains solo lines) Stage Darling of the Day (1968)(originated the role) *He's A Genius (contains solo lines) *To Get Out Of This World Alive (solo) *It's Enough To Make A Lady Fall In Love (contains solo lines) *I've Got A Rainbow Working For Me (solo) *What Makes a Marriage Merry (contains solo lines) *Sunset Tree (duet) *Butler In The Abbey (solo) *Not On Your Nellie (Reprise) Albums The Monster Mash (1977) *Monster Mash (solo) *The Bard's Own Recipe (solo) Gallery pricelyncheon.jpg|'Clifford Lyncheon' in The House of Seven Gables. priceryn.jpg|'Nicholas Ryn' in Dragonwyck. priceclooney.jpg|The Rosemary Clooney Show. priceskelton.jpg|'The Red Skelton Hour'. Pricedarling.jpg|'Priam Farll' and Alice Challice in Darling of the Day. pricejanuary.jpg|'January Q. Irontail' in Here Comes Peter Cottontail. phibesprice.jpg|'Dr. Anton Phibes' in Dr. Phibes Rises Again. toombesprice.jpg|'Paul Toombes' in Madhouse. pricemuppet.jpg|'Kermit the Frog' and Vincent Price in The Muppet Show. pricemonstermash.jpg|'The Monster Mash'. pricemurgatroyd.jpg|'Sir Despard Murgatroyd' in Ruddigore. priceratigan.jpg|'Professor Ratigan' in The Great Mouse Detective. Price, Vincent